Bebê Chorão
by Allexa Black
Summary: Theo e Nev são noivos...Nev ainda está em São Mungo depois de dar a luz a um bebê, Theo foi para Hogwarts com seu filho para que seus amigos o conhecessem...Mas o que acontecerá quando Theo tenha que sair e o bb fique com um grupo de Grif e sons..TRADUÇÃO


**Bebê Chorão**

**Título:** Bebe llorón

**Autora:** Pazu

**Original:** http: // www. slasheaven. com/ viewstory. php?sid =30787 &chapter =1

**Tradutora:** Allexa Black

**Beta: **Miyu Amamyia

**Resumo:** Theo e Neville são noivos...

Nev ainda está em São Mungo depois de dar a luz a um belo bebê, Theo foi para Hogwarts com seu filho para que seus amigos e os amigos de seu noivo conhecessem o bebê...

Mas o que acontecerá quando Theo tenha que sair e o bebê fique com um grupo de Grifinórios e sonserinos...

Quem poderá calá-lo?

**Casais: **Theodore/Neville

**Advertências:** Slash (relação homem x homem), Mpreg (gravidez masculina)

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**NT:** Esta é uma tradução da fic "Bebe llorón", que está sendo realizada com total consentimento da autora da fic. Tendo Pazu todos os créditos pela criação da fic. Espero que gostem da história tanto como eu. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

**NA: **Olá a tods ^^ hehe espero que gostem da minha fic, que ainda não sei se farei uma continuação XD! Espero realmente que se divirtam lendo , nos vemos, cuidem-se ^^

BOA LEITURA!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Bebê Chorão**

**Tudo começou no meio do sexto ano...**

Ninguém sabia como o frio e indiferente Theodoro Nott e o terno e inocente Neville Longbotton viraram namorados, foi uma surpresa maiúscula para todos seus amigos. Tanto os sonserinos como os grifinorios trataram de "colocar no caminho certo" seus respectivos amigos, coisa na qual fracassaram completamente, mas a surpresa maior veio quando, tanto

Theo e Nev levaram seus amigos – Draco, Pansy e Blaise por parte do sonserino e Harry, Hermione e Ron por parte do grifinorio – a sala precisa. Os grifinorios se preocuparam realmente quando Nev não parava de tremer e se recusava a olhá-los e os sonserinos se alarmaram quando Theo começou a jogar nervosamente com suas mãos, único sinal de que estava nervoso já que seu rosto ainda mostrava indiferença embora seus olhos mostrassem outro sentimento.

Harry teve que segurar Ron quando quase cai desmaiado, enquanto Hermione abraçava efusivamente a Neville que sorria levemente.

Draco apertou fortemente a mão de Blaise, e levou a outra mão disponível ao coração, mas por outro lado Pansy gritava feliz da vida junto a Theo falando que sairiam de compras imediatamente.

E foi assim como os amigos de Nev e Theo ficaram sabendo que Neville estava grávido...

**Começo do sétimo ano...**

Fazia mais de seis semanas que Nev tinha dado a luz a um lindo bebê que o chamaram Julian Dilan Nott Longbotton, tinha o cabelo castanho escuro e seus olhos eram de um tom café.

Foi um parto difícil para Neville pelo qual ainda estava hospitalizado em São Mungo, Theo ia constantemente ver seu noivo e seu filho através da lareira do chefe de sua casa, Severus Snape.

Os amigos de Theo e Nev tinham combinado uma trégua de não-agressão, enquanto se encontrassem com o casal e mais ainda quando o bebê estivesse presente, é por isso que agora os seis estavam na sala precisa esperando que Theo chegasse com o bebê, os medimagos tinham permitido que Julian saísse de São Mungo que estava em perfeitas condições de viajar pela lareira.

A sala era de um tom azul celeste claro, com grandes janelas que tinham vista para o bosque proibido, permitindo uma grande luminosidade para a sala. Tinha três enormes sofás pretos, em um deles estavam os três grifinorios e em frente a eles estavam os sonserinos, o silêncio era algo incomodo, mas ninguém parecia querer mudar a incomoda situação.

Para o alivio dos presentes a porta foi aberta, todos olharam para o lugar onde estava a entrada para a sala, desde o portal se via um cansado Theodoro Nott, com o cabelo meio bagunçado e umas olheiras enormes, entre seus braços levava um embrulho que estava completamente quieto em uma manta verde claro.

Todos levantaram e se aproximaram lentamente do castanho que também entrava na sala, caminhavam quase com reverencia até o pequeno.

Theo com um sorriso orgulhoso e uma felicidade imensa que refletia em seus olhos, retirou um pouco a manta, entre seus braços tinha um corpo pequeno, com uma matinha castanha na cabeça, uns enormes olhos castanhos e sua pele era rosada e se via muito suave, olhava curioso a todos os pares de olhos que o observavam, vestia uma roupinha verde.

- Como está Nev? – disse Hermione enquanto se sentava em um sofá.

- Um pouco cansado e aborrecido, mas logo lhe darão alta.

- Já falou com o diretor? – disse Blaise olhando para seu amigo.

Theo ia responder, mas a porta foi aberta e deixou ver o seu obscuro professor de poções.

- Senhor Nott venha comigo o diretor o chama – disse indiferente, embora seus olhos se fixaram no bebê onde seu frios olhos mudaram imperceptivelmente.

- Sim professor – disse Theo, olhou seus amigos duvidando um momento e logo se dirigiu a... – Gran... emm Hermione poderia segurar Julian enquanto vou conversar com o diretor.

- Claro. – disse recebendo com cuidado o bebê.

Nott deu um beijo na cabecinha do bebê e foi até a porta onde seu professor ainda seguia esperando-o no portal de saída, ambos se perderam de vista quando a porta se fechou sozinha.

A sala ficou em completo silencio, até que foi quebrado por um estridente ruído...

- Buaaa, buaaa (n/a: ¬¬ como querem que escreva o choro de um bebê, nunca o fiz ¬¬')

Todos se assustaram, uns mais que os outros.

- Muito bem, todos fiquem calmos – disse autoritariamente Hermione

- Buaaa, buaaa

- Vejamos – disse sentando-se em um sofá e os outros a rodearam, fazendo um movimento com a varinha apareceu um enorme livro que flutuava na sua frente.

- Buaaa, buaaa

- Aqui disse... mmm... Se um bebê chora pode ser por fome – do nada apareceu uma mesa com uma mamadeira.

- Buuaaaaaa

- Muito bem Julian olha o leite – quando aproximou a mamadeira ao bebê, este o rejeitou – bom, fome não era.

- Buaaa, buaaa, buaa (n/a: pobre bebê morrerá de tanto chorar ¬¬)

- É lógico Granger – disse secamente Draco – pode fazê-lo calar já está doendo minha cabeça – disse desesperado.

- Buaaa...

- Também pode ser que sua fralda esteja suja – levantou um pouco o bebê e cheirou a fralda – não, está limpo – disse seriamente.

- Buaaa, buaaa...

- Ai! Deixa de ler esse livro – disse alarmado Blaise – passa para cá – disse agarrando o bebê.

Julian o olhou interessado, enquanto Blaise fazia caretas "engraçadas" com o rosto para fazê-lo rir, algo que...

- Buuaaaa!!! – exclamou mais forte o bebê.

... não conseguiu...

- Não seja bruto – disse Pansy, pegou o bebê pelas axilas tendo-o bem afastado dela – talvez poderíamos sair de compras com o bebê – disse com um brilhinho em seus olhos.

O bebê a olhou um segundo antes de voltar a chorar desesperadamente.

- Buaaa, buaaa... (n/a: em sério alguém tem uma forma melhor de colocar os choros de um bebê ¬¬)

- Acho Pansy que assim não se trata a um bebê – disse secamente o loiro sonserino.

- O que!? Mas quem não gosta de sair de compras – disse olhando o loiro ainda com o bebê chorando.

- Ron poderia pegá-lo – disse desesperada Hermione.

- Que! Eu? – disse boquiaberto como um peixe fora da água.

- Ora vamos – disse a castanha pegando o bebê em seus braços para logo passá-lo ao ruivo que graciosamente tinha uma cara de terror, como quando via uma aranha – por acaso nunca cuidou de Gina quando era pequena.

- Ah? – olhando o bebê – não – disse nervoso sentindo como o bebê se movia entre seus braços.

- Buaaa, buaa, buaaa...

- Balance-o – disse desesperada a castanha ao ver que o pequeno não parava de chorar.

- Que? Fazer o que?

- Ai, Weasley é um inútil – disse o loiro para logo arrebatar Julian dos braços do imprestável ruivo – veremos menino – disse seriamente, o bebê o olhava curioso sem fazer nenhum ruído – cala ou te... – mas o bebê não o deixou terminar porque novamente começou a chorar – maldito fedelho... – o loiro olhou friamente para o bebê.

- Buaaa, buaaa, buaaa, buaaaa, buuaaa – chorava desesperado.

- E quem dizia que era o inútil – disse o ruivo enquanto suas mãos tampavam seus ouvidos.

- Cale-se Weasley – rugiu o loiro ainda com o bebê em seus braços.

- Buaaa, buaaa, buaaa

Harry que se encontrava um pouco mais afastado dos demais via a cena entre divertido, feliz e assombrado, depois de tudo graças ao bebê na sala estavam os maiores inimigos de Hogwarts, e embora gritassem não estavam se matando a maldições e tratavam de cooperar para parar aquele choro, queria ajudá-los, mas a verdade é que nunca tinha estado perto de um bebê e não sabia se no fim poderia fazer alguma estupidez piorando a situação, mas decidiu agir, quando esses belos e grandes olhos o olharam enquanto as lágrimas caiam em cascata pelas vermelhas bochechas de Julian, algo no seu interior se removeu. Sem pensar duas vezes foi até Malfoy que ainda tinha o bebê que seguia chorando.

- Me dê... – disse suavemente o moreno tomando o pequeno entre seus braços.

Draco tinha ficado tão assombrado sobre a suave e cálida voz do moreno que não tinha sequer percebido que Harry tinha pegado o bebê.

Todos viram com assombro a cena...

Harry tomou o bebê com cuidado, suavemente, Julian o olhava ainda com algumas lágrimas que lentamente se deslizavam por suas bochechas ainda vermelhas pelo choro. O moreno o olhava ternamente e suavemente começou a niná-lo, o bebê levou um dedo a sua boca e olhava curiosamente aquele garoto que o tinha em seus braços. Harry sorriu diante dessa visão e a sala fez aparecer uma cadeira de balanço, Harry se sentou e próximo a ele apareceu uma mesa e nela estava uma mamadeira, Harry a tomou e a levou até a boca do bebê, este tirou o dedo e aceitou sugando feliz o delicioso líquido que oferecia, uma de suas pequenas mãozinhas a colocou na mamadeira e seus olhos não se desgrudaram daqueles belos olhos verdes.

Depois do assombro inicial, ninguém ficou indiferente diante da cena, se via muito terna como para não "se adoçar" com aquela visão e mais ainda ao ver como o moreno colocava o bebê em frente a seu ombro e com suaves movimentos nas costas de Julian esperava que soltasse seus arrotos.

Harry estava tão entretido em atender a Julian, que não percebeu que a sala estava em completo silêncio e que todos os presentes o estavam olhando. Tinha levantado da cadeira e agora andava devagar de um lado para outro, movimento seus braços suavemente para que o bebê pudesse dormir, algo que estava conseguindo, já que de tanto ter chorado agora estava esgotado, embora Julian lutava contra o sono, já que embora suas pálpebras se fechavam devagar cobrindo seus olhos escuros, este os abria quase instantaneamente mas quanto mas se esforçava mais cansado ficava e com umas últimas palavras sussurradas por Harry, Julian se deixou vencer e caiu em um profundo e tranqüilo sono.

Uma voz fez sobressaltar a quase todos os presentes...

- Harry não esperava que fosse tão bom com os bebês – disse alegremente Nev.

Todos se giraram e viram seu amigo junto a Theo, Nev se via um pouco cansado, mas aquele sorriso e alegria em seus olhos se via encantador...

- Oh! Nev que alegria em te ver – disse Hermione tratando de moderar seu tom de voz para não despertar a Julian.

- Me alegra vê-lo Nev – disse Ron abraçando-o.

- Muito obrigado pessoal, eu também senti sua falta.

- Nev – disse Pansy abraçando-o, depois de tudo os sonserinos estranhamente tinham tomado mais confiança com a união de Theo e Nev – está divino – dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigado Pansy – disse envergonhado.

- Olá Nev, menos mal que já recebeu alta, tinha que ter visto o Theo todos esses dias, parecia um zumbi – disse burlonamente Blaise também abraçando-o.

- Hahaha... – riram quase todos – me alegro de saber que está bem Neville – disse com um sorriso de lado Draco.

Neville sorriu de volta, depois de tudo já estava se acostumando a personalidade do loiro e também sabia por experiência própria que os sonserinos não são tanto o que aparentam.

- Olá Nev – disse Harry aproximando-se com um belo sorriso – seu bebê é um encanto – disse com sinceridade e carinho.

Ninguém quis refutar essa afirmação, depois de tudo Julian era um anjo quando dormia ou quando não chorava...

- Espero que me deixe ajudá-lo com o bebê – disse esperançado o moreno.

- Claro – disse feliz Neville – o diretor me disse que enquanto estive em classe Pomfrey poderia ficar cuidando de Julian.

- Bom, será melhor irmos, o doutor disse que não deveria estar tanto tempo em pé – disse seriamente, mas ainda assim se viu a preocupação de Theo pela saúde de seu noivo.

- É um exagerado, mas preciso de um bom banho e um pouco de comida – disse com um belo sorriso.

- Tome – disse Harry entregando Julian a Nev – já lhe dei leite, assim que dormirá por mais um tempo.

- Muito obrigado Harry, seria um excelente pai – disse sinceramente Nev.

- Obrigado – disse com um leve rubor.

Todos começaram a abandonar a sala, acompanhando o casal com seu bebê, perguntando quando iriam de compras para ver mais roupas de bebê ou se tinham ido a biblioteca por informação sobre como cuidar de um bebê...

Harry ia caminhando lentamente até a saída, tinha gostado da sensação que teve quando esteve com Julian entre seus braços, foi uma agradável experiência e esperava poder estar mais tempo com Julian.

Quando todos já tinham desaparecido pela porta, Harry com assombro sente que o abraçam por trás e dá um leve salto.

Draco colocou sua boca próximo da orelha do moreno, enquanto uma de suas mãos se posicionava na cintura do moreno e a outra por debaixo da camisa acariciando suavemente o ventre de Harry.

- Potter não quer ter um bebê – disse com sensualidade para logo beijar o seu pescoço.

Harry abriu enormemente os olhos e seu rosto rapidamente foi tomado por furioso tom de vermelho...

**Fim.**

* * *

**NT: **Olá!!!! Demorei mais postei a fic! E ai? O que acharam dela? Eu simplesmente adorei a fic. E espero que vocês também gostem dela tanto como eu. Bom, aqui me despeço e agradeço a Pazu por deixar que traduzisse essa oneshot maravilhosa e agradeço também a Miyu pela ajuda. E obrigada a tods que leram essa tradução. Até a próxima!!!

**Bjus **

**Allexa Black**

**NB: **Awwwwwwww!! Que meigo! *Miyu dando saltinhos na cadeira* Adorei essa fic, vocês não?


End file.
